1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel quinoline derivatives, their production and use. The compounds of this invention possess excellent inhibitory action against acyl-CoA: cholesterol acyltransferase (ACAT). Especially, the compounds of this invention inhibit the absorption of cholesterol through the intestinal tract of a mammal and also restrain the accumulation of cholesterol ester at the arterial wall, and accordingly are useful as a drug for preventing and treating hypercholesterolemia, atherosclerosis and various diseases caused thereby (e.g., ischemic cardiac diseases such as myocardial infarction, cerebrovascular disturbance such as cerebral infarction, cerebral apoplexy, etc.).
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,226 mentions specifically 6-chloro-4-phenyl-3-phenylacetamidoquinoline (Compound A), and 6-chloro-3-(p-chlorophenylacetamido)-4-phenylquinoline (Compound B), which possess antitrichomonas or antiulcer action.
There has not been any report that the above mentioned compounds possess pharmacological activity useful as a drug for arteriosclerosis such as ACAT inhibitory activity and blood cholesterol lowering activity, and these points have not been studied so far.
Therefore, it has not been known that the compounds A and B and their analogue compounds are useful as a drug for atherosclerosis.